Otra Oportunidad
by SelKar
Summary: ¡Malditos, estupidos e inconscientes ángeles! ¿¡En que rayos estaban pensando cuando decidieron hacerlo? ¿¡Por que nadie los detuvo? – grito el joven... Harry muere, o eso se supone, los ángeles le devuelven la vida para que termine con su labor... Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Otra oportunidad**_

--

_Resumen:_  
- ¡Malditos, estupidos e inconscientes ángeles asquerosamente celestiales¿¡En que rayos estaban pensando cuando decidieron hacerlo¿¡Por que nadie los detuvo!? – grito el joven…  
Harry muerte, o eso se supone, los ángeles deciden darle la vida nuevamente para que termine con su labor… pero ¿quien dijo que el les haría caso¿Pareja? no pregunten, ando algo mal últimamente… la inspiración se escapa entre mis dedos sin poder evitarlo…

_Disclaimer:_  
Todos o casi todos los personajes son de Rowling y hago esto solo por diversión, ojalá ganara algo por escribir, pero lamentablemente es solo un pasatiempo.

--

1. Lo que ellos decidieron…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el destino era tan injusto?

No, el destino no, los ángeles… ellos eran los injustos, los que hacían solo lo que les convenía hacer "para salvar a la humanidad".

Oh, si, por que la gran creación de dios no puede salvarse sola…

Y ahí estaba él, metido en medio de todo, como siempre¿y quien terminaba mal? Él,… como siempre.

- Entonces, Harry Potter¿lo has comprendido? – pregunto una voz celestial, asquerosamente celestial. No podía ver de donde provenía pero si saber que era celestial, de algún ángel o algo similar. Era una voz tan tranquila, tan apacible y dulce, que ahora mismo le daban ganas de vomitar, ahora que sabía que esa voz aparentemente dulce era la que lo estaba mandando de vuelta.

- Si, señor. – musito el con desgana en un susurro casi inaudible. Le costaba horrores hablar sin comenzar a gritar, o llorar, o reír por la ironía de lo que sucedía, tal vez incluso saldría de sus labios un Avada y se lo tiraría al dichoso angelito tan asquerosamente celestial que lo estaba mandando de vuelta. De vuelta a todo ese martirio, a la guerra, a la destrucción, a las muertes, a las matanzas, a fingir algo que no quería ser, a la batalla interna constante acerca de si suicidarse o seguir luchando por una causa en la que no creía… a tantas cosas.

- Suerte, Harry Potter, que Dios te bendiga, te ayude y te proteja. – dijo la voz "asquerosamente" celestial, antes de que él fuera engullido por una columna de fuego blanco, como todo lo que estaba alrededor, y desaparecer de allí.

Despertó, encontrándose en una habitación blanca, por un momento creyó que los ángeles habían cambiado de opinión, pero entonces diviso las camillas, descubriendo que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, esa que conocía tan bien.

Sentado en un sofá a su lado se encontraba Dumbledore mirando por la ventana y del otro lado estaban sentados Ron y Hermione, durmiendo.

Se abstuvo de bufar molesto, desde hacía bastante que ya no consideraba a Ronald y a Hermione sus amigos, a decir verdad, ya no consideraba a nadie su amigo o amiga. Y la confianza ciega hacía Dumbledore… mejor ni decir en donde se encontraba.

- Harry, me alegro de que despertaras. – dijo Dumbledore, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Se mordió el labio por dentro, sin dejar que su cara mostrara ningún cambio. Recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes de la reunión con los ángeles le llegaban a raudales… el estaba a punto de entrar en su casa cuando un gran, GRAN grupo de mortifagos salio de la nada y, por mas que mato unos cuantos, no logro sobrevivir. Después se había encontrado en una habitación gris, completamente gris, ahí se encontró con un ángel, bueno, un ángel con alas negras. El ángel no dijo nada, solo lo miro a los ojos y reviso toda su vida burlando las gruesas paredes que había construido gracias a varias clases de oclumancia, y al momento siguiente, se encontraba en aquella habitación blanca con los otros ángeles amargarlos y rebuscados diciéndole que volvería a la vida.

Una gran ira apareció dentro de si, pero nuevamente se negó a mostrar cambio alguno en su rostro, era… era… era increíblemente injusto que los "angelitos" lo mandaran de vuelta a este tormento. Injusto no, inmoral.

Hizo a un lado todos esos pensamientos depresivos y se concentro en su problema actual, estaba rodeado de idiotas creídos e ilusos. Por que había que ser verdaderamente iluso para creer que el seguiría luchando, ellos eran ilusos, tal y como los inútiles "angelitos".

- Yo también me alegro de ello, Director. – dijo con voz ronca, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la utilizo.

- Oh, Harry, hace dos años terminaste Hogwarts, no es necesario que me digas profesor. – dijo Dumbledore con falso tono de reproche y desbordando amabilidad por cada uno de sus poros.

- Lo lamento, es difícil olvidar las viejas costumbres. – dijo Harry bajando la mirada, fingidamente avergonzado, mientras que por dentro solo buscaba una manera de salir de allí.

Los ángeles le dieron otra "oportunidad" por ponerlo de algún modo y el lo iba a aprovechar, disfrutaría su vida y si magos o muggles… pues era su problema, ninguno era un inocente corderito que no podía defenderse, no eran completamente inútiles, algo debían de poder hacer, pero él no iba a encontrar ese algo, él se iba a ir, alrededor del mundo y disfrutaría de TODO lo que pudiera, hasta que fuera Voldemort en persona y lo matara.

- ¿Como te sientes, Harry? – le pregunto Dumbledore, volviéndolo a sacar de sus pensamientos.

- Bien, Director, mejor que nunca. – dijo sonriendo abiertamente, desafiaba a cualquiera a que fuera a decirle que era un mal actor.

Dumbledore sonrió a su vez, feliz por ver que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

- De todos modos llamare a Poppy para que revise que verdaderamente no estas en peligro de muerte. – dijo en anciano mago parándose de su cómodo sofá, por que no se había quedado en una de esas incomodas sillas, o no, el la transformó en un gran y cómodo sofá. – Oh, pero antes voy a mandar a este par a sus dormitorios. – dijo con algo de diversión mirando a sus "amigos". Con un simple movimiento de varita hizo elevar ambos cuerpos y salio de la enfermería.

- Genial. – musito Harry mirando para todos lados hasta que finalmente diviso su varita apoyada sobre una mesa al lado de varias pociones. Extendió su mano hacía ella y la varita voló directamente hacía él.

Una vez que tuvo la varita entre sus dedos se concentro y con un simple movimiento de ella la ropa llena de sangre que tenía, por que ni se habían molestado en cambiársela, quedo como nueva.

Otro movimiento de varita y se hizo invisible.

- Genial, ahora a salir de aquí.

--

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Holas gente, como andan? Yo ando un poco mal, como dije, mi inspiración se escapa entre mis dedos sin poder hacer nada para retenerla U.Ú Espero que eso pase pronto ¬.¬

Bye, beshos, nos leemos…


	2. Chapter 2

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

**_2. ¿Y ahora…?_**

Ya tres meses habían pasado desde que Harry Potter desapareció, varias hipótesis aparecieron pero todas estaban muy lejos de lo que sucedió en realidad. Algunos pensaron que Voldemort lo había secuestrado, otros que se fue para entrenarse por su cuenta, otros que huyó como un cobarde… tantas cosas se dijeron, tantas se pensaron, pero ninguno comprendía verdaderamente que era lo que había llevado a Harry Potter a desaparecer, a abandonarlos a su suerte.

¿Y dónde estaba el tan aclamado mago?

Haciendo algo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer en otro tiempo… ¡Divertirse!

Risas y gritos eufóricos y divertidos se escuchaban por todos lados, de niños, adolescentes y adultos. No eran los gritos a los que él estaba acostumbrado, estos eran como cantos celestiales en comparación con los que había oído toda su vida.

Corrió como un niño hacía la cola de una de las montañas rusas más grandes y de apariencia más amenazante. Era la cuarta vez seguida que se subía a la misma montaña rusa, y sencillamente no podía parar.

Era tan divertido…

No mucho tiempo después bajaba de la montaña rusa entre risas. Se sentía eufórico, hiperactivo… se sentía feliz, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida y había descubierto que era una sensación hermosa, única.

Miro a su alrededor en busca de otra montaña rusa a la cual subir. Sabía que parecía un niño pequeño, su actitud era tan parecida a la de ellos que varios se lo quedaban mirando. Y eso estaba lejos de importarle, en el estado en el que se encontraba nada podría arruinar su buen humor.

Se encontraba en uno de los tantos parques de diversiones de Francia, ya ni se acordaba en cual, es mas, sería extraño que se acordase cuando ni siquiera se había fijado el nombre al entrar.

Se rió cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su mente. Desde que había "huido de la tortura" y comenzado a recorrer el mundo se había convertido en un total descuidado.

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer y a refrescar decidió que ya era suficiente diversión por ese día y se marcho del parque.

Al salir se subió a la moto negra que estaba aparcada en el estacionamiento del mismo parque de diversiones. Esa moto, una Suzuki GSX 750 F plateada para ser más precisos, era su más reciente adquisición y le encantaba.

Se puso el casco, arrancó la moto y emprendió el recorrido hacía el departamento que estaba alquilando.

No tardo demasiado en llegar a su departamento, el cual estaba al este de Paris. El departamento era pequeño pero acogedor, justo lo que necesitaba en un departamento para estar cómodo, aunque en realidad solo se quedaba una semana. Cada semana se iba a un lugar diferente, ya llevaba siete ciudades recorridas y le quedaban solo tres días en esta.

Su próximo destino era Italia, ya tenía suficiente de Paris.

Cerró la puerta, y se encamino hacía la cocina. Después de un día entero de no comer nada y dar vueltas por el parque de diversiones estaba más que hambriento.

Al abrir la puerta del refrigerador, descubrió que estaba completamente vació. Pero claro, como iba a estar lleno si la última vez que había ido a comprar solo había comprado lo necesario para tres comidas y eso había sido hacia dos días y medio.

A diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho en otro momento, rió, se reía, pero ¿de que? Solo sabía que estaba tan feliz que nada podría arruinar su felicidad.

Tomo el casco que había dejado sobre la mesada y se marchó nuevamente, olvidándose de revisar si la poción seguía haciendo efecto en su rostro. Condujo con su moto a través de las atestadas calles de Paris hasta que llegó a un restaurante que ya conocía y en donde sabía que comería algo delicioso.

Entró al local y un agradable olor a comida le llego, dándole aun más hambre.

Una mesera se le acercó rápidamente, con una carta (menú) en sus manos.

- Mesa para uno. – le pidió con una sonrisa amable.

- Claro, sígame. – dijo la chica y lo guió a través del local hasta que llegaron a una que estaba justo al lado de una de las grandes ventanas que daba justo a una perfecta vista de la Torre Eiffel. – ¿Qué desea ordenar para tomar? – le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, recorriendo disimuladamente el cuerpo del chico con los ojos, comiéndolo con la mirada.

- Quiero un Bas Armagnac. – le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, en el poco tiempo que había estado lejos de "su" mundo, descubrió que los vinos eran deliciosos, al igual que algunas otras bebidas alcohólicas. No es que fuera borracho, o alcohólico, solo que le gustaba tomar una que otra copa de vez en cuando.

- Enseguida se lo traigo, mientras tanto puede ir eligiendo que comerá. – le sugirió mientras le dejaba la carta, le sonrió una vez mas antes de irse a buscar el vino.

Pocos minutos después volvió la mujer con el vino, el cual descorcho en frente suyo y se lo sirvió de manera delicada en una copa.

- ¿Ya decidió que quiere cenar, señor? – pregunto la mujer amablemente, mientras dejaba el vino en la mesa.

- Si, comeré Pollo al Chanturgues. – le dijo, la mujer tomo nota en su pequeño block y se fue, no sin antes darle una sonrisa que salía de la amabilidad para rallar en la insinuación. Cosa que él noto pero ignoro, no le interesaba en absoluto la camarera de aquel restaurante.

Él era todo menos virgen gracias a su tío y a la bebida que este había tomado, pero eso no era algo que le gustara recordar muy seguido y mucho menos ahora que estaba en "vacaciones".

Tomo la copa con elegancia innata, que había descubierto que poseía desde hacía unos tres años, un año antes de graduarse de Hogwarts, y le dio un pequeño sorbo al exquisito vino.

Recordar eso fue el detonante para que gran cantidad de recuerdos invadieran su mente, recuerdos en un principio alegres pero que después se iban tornando infelices. Recuerdos y tantos recuerdos que él quería dejar atrás.

La oportuna llegada de la mesera con su orden fue la distracción perfecta para que esos pensamientos volvieran al fondo de su mente, en donde esperaba se volvieran a quedar por mucho tiempo.

Aún ligeramente turbado le dio las gracias a la muchacha y comenzó a comer en cuanto esta se fue.

No mucho después, aun comiendo tan lento como el lo hacia, medio plato había desaparecido, al igual que un cuarto de la botella de vino.

Todavía degustando el último pedazo de pollo que había comido, tomo la copa y le dio un trago. De reojo observo los coches pasando por la calle y la torre Eiffel. Giro la cabeza para observar mejor la torre Eiffel, la cual de noche parecía aun mas bella que de día.

Tomó otro sorbo de vino y entonces notó otra cosa, en el vidrio se reflejaba un joven de diecinueve años, de cabellos negros desordenados y brillantes ojos verdes.

Le costo unos segundos reaccionar ante su reflejo, pero en cuanto lo hizo escupió todo el vino y se paró de golpe, dándose cuenta de que el efecto de la poción había terminado y que era muy fácil de encontrar, sobretodo con lo luminosa que era Paris de noche.

Caminó veloz entre las mesas hasta que llego a la camarera, a la cual le pago por la comida, dejándole una suculenta propina que la mujer agradeció con una sonrisa que se notaba a la legua era insinuante y que pretendía ser sensual.

Sin darle una segunda mirada a la mujer, Harry corrió por entre las mesas y salió del restaurante rogando a todos los dioses que no hubiera ningún mago cerca.

Pero, al parecer, la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que rumbo a la moto, chocó contra un hombre y cayó al piso.

- Lo siento. – musito en francés.

El hombre que había caído sobre el ojiverde se paró y le tendió una mano, dándole una perfecta vista de su rostro aristocrático, su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos grises, los cuales, al notar lo mismo que él, estaban abiertos de par en par.

Al parecer su suerte desaparecía y a pasos agigantados, ya que se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que frente a Draco Malfoy, espía para la orden del fénix en las líneas del señor oscuro.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tal y como había dicho en otro fic en la nota de autora, todos mis fics se actualizaran el día de hoy, 7/4, por ser…. ¡¡¡MI CUMPLEEEEE!!! Y como yo estoy loca y todos ustedes lo saben, en vez de auto regalarme algo (o esperar regalos) les regalo yo a ustedes una actualización de toooodooossss mis fics ;) Espero que les gusten :D

Para los/as que quieran saber como es la motito, aquí les dejo una bella fotito (por si están interesados curiosos acerca de que le regale a mi ojiverde (por que sí es MIO al menos por hoy, siiii?)):


	3. Chapter 3

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**3. Quiero una explicación.**

- ¿Potter? - preguntó Draco extrañado y a la vez un poco enojado, él había ido a París a darse el pequeño gusto de comer en su restaurante favorito por el día de su cumpleaños y se encuentra con el idiota de Potter en el camino.

Harry se paró de un salto, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacía donde había dejado su moto. No pensaba coherentemente, tan solo quería seguir con su vida como estaba actualmente, no quería volver al desastre que era su vida antes de eso. La más pura desesperación lo invadía, mezclada con terror por saber que Dumbledore podría enterarse y su libertad podría acabarse tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

Draco corrió tras aquel que en algún momento fue el salvador del mundo mágico y le dio alcance con rapidez, ya le había arruinado la salida, ahora al menos le daría una buena explicación.

- Espera, Potter. - dijo tomando con fuerza su brazo en un intento por que no escapara de allí.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le espetó Harry luego de luchar un poco solo para darse cuenta de que no podría escapar del agarre de Malfoy.

- Viendo y considerando que acabas de arruinar mi noche, quiero una explicación. - dijo Draco volviendo a su común tono frío.

Harry se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, analizando la situación.

- De acuerdo, pero quiero tu palabra de que no les dirás a los de la orden. - dijo en un tono serio que el rubio le había escuchado en contadas ocasiones, cuando el chico decidía ayudar a los estrategas de la orden.

- No diré ni una palabra. - aceptó, curioso por saber la verdad de entre todas las mentiras que se decían día a día en el mundo mágico.

- Tengo que ir a mi departamento a buscar una poción de cambio de apariencia. - musitó desviando la vista hacia su moto, no le gustaba en absoluto tener que contarle la verdad a Malfoy, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

- Bien¿dónde es? - preguntó con claras intenciones de aparecerse allí y ante eso Harry no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

- Oh, no te puedes aparecer allí. Vendrás conmigo… en mi moto. - terminó con la sonrisa mas divertida y maliciosa que Draco le había visto nunca y en seguida se arrepintió de haber preguntado, maldiciendo mentalmente su curiosidad.

En silencio caminaron hacía la moto, en donde Harry se puso su casco y le paso otro a Malfoy antes de subirse. Al arrancar Draco se sobresaltó y terminó por aferrarse a la cintura del moreno, temiendo caerse de la moto en cuanto esta subió de velocidad, aunque en realidad solo iba a 60 km/h.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el departamento de Harry, bajaron en silencio de la moto y el moreno lo guió sin abrir la boca hasta el departamento que estaba alquilando.

- Mañana me voy de Francia. - musitó mientras abría la puerta, queriendo informarle que no serviría de nada que le informara a Dumbledore que se estaba quedando allí.

Draco no dijo nada, había estado pensando en decirle a Dumbledore donde se hallaba Harry, pero si lo que le había dicho recién era verdad, no le serviría de nada. El rubio prefirió dejar de pensar en ello y se puso a analizar el pequeño departamento en el que se estaba quedando Potter, habían ingresado a una sala que al mismo tiempo servia de comedor, en la pared izquierda había dos puertas y en la derecha otra que estaba entreabierta y dejaba ver la cocina, por lo que las otras dos debían ser el dormitorio y el baño, era un departamento algo chico pero se veía bastante acogedor.

- Espera aquí. - dijo Harry viendo de reojo como el rubio se encontraba mirando el departamento, como si lo estuviera analizando. No dijo nada acerca de eso y se fue hacia su dormitorio, que era donde tenía todas las pociones.

No mucho después el moreno salió de su habitación, solo que ya no era moreno, ahora poseía un lacio cabello castaño claro casi rubio, rasgos ligeramente cambiados, ojos dorados y, lo más importante de todo, su cicatriz no estaba.

- Ahora si podemos irnos. - dijo Harry a un impasible, pero secretamente sorprendido, Draco.

- Iremos al mismo restaurante. - le avisó Draco saliendo del departamento sin dirigirle una segunda mirada.

Harry no dijo ni una palabra mientras salía de su departamento, ni mientras se subía a su moto y se mantuvo callado mientras entraban al restaurante, solo abrió la bola para pedir un buen vino, algo de comer y luego volvió a mantenerse callado, sin saber como decirle lo que había sucedido a Malfoy.

- ¿Y bien, Potter? - preguntó Draco ya cansado del silencio de Harry.

- Primero y principal, como continúes diciéndome Potter, aunque tenga esta apariencia, la gente notará quien soy. - dijo Harry lentamente, en perfecto francés y utilizando un tono bastante bajo para que nadie más que Malfoy lo oyera.

Draco quedó atónito por varios segundos ante lo que escucho y aunque esto no se demostró en su rostro Harry lo notó por un ligero cambio en el color de sus ojos, algo casi imperceptible pero que con el tiempo uno comenzaba a notar y siendo quien era notaba esas pequeñas cosas.

- No sabía que hablaras francés. - comentó utilizando ahora ese idioma y hablándolo de manera fluida, a la espera de ver un rostro confundido pero sorprendiéndose gratamente al notar que el chico frente a él parecía comprenderlo perfectamente.

- Aprendí mientras estaba en Hogwarts, pero no mucha gente lo sabe, creo que solo Dumbledore. - dijo Harry esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que no iba dirigida a Malfoy, si no a un chico sentado justo atrás del rubio que le había guiñado un ojo y le había sonreído sensualmente.

Draco notó la sonrisa y observó, gracias al reflejo del vidrio detrás de Harry, el intercambio que hubo entre ambos, que por alguna extraña y desconocida razón no le cayó bien en absoluto.

- Ya deja de tratar de seducir al de la mesa de atrás y dime de una buena vez lo que sucedió. - dijo y no se molesto en disimular ni una pizca de su enfado.

El ahora castaño se rió divertido ante la reacción de su acompañante.

- Muy bien, dejaré de 'tratar de seducir' al tipo de la otra mesa, aunque conste que el comenzó, pero no te explicaré que hago aquí. - dijo Harry, la sonrisa no abandono su rostro en ningún momento e incluso se amplió un poco cuando dijo lo último.

- Hicimos un trato, tu me decías que haces aquí y yo no le contaría a nadie que te vi. - dijo Draco entre dientes, con ganas de matar a Potter.

- En eso te equivocas, rubio. - dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa antes de tomar un sorbo de vino con un movimiento elegante que le hizo preguntarse a Malfoy cuantas eran las cosas que no sabía de Potter. - _Tu_ hiciste un trato, yo no acordé nada. - dijo remarcando el 'tu' con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. - Además… no confío en ti. - dijo y su sonrisa siguió impresa en su rostro, desafiando al rubio decir algo.

- Oh, pero acá lo importante no es si tu confías o no en mi, debes recordar que has hecho un trato y así como tu quieres romperlo yo también puedo hacerlo y no creo que quieras que vaya ahora mismo y le diga al viejo que estas aquí, después de todo te iras mañana y si los de la orden vienen hoy a la noche no te darán tiempo siquiera para empacar tus cosas. - dijo Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa, que a medida que hablaba se iba desdibujando del rostro del castaño.

- Maldita serpiente. - masculló Harry, pero no lo dijo como un insulto, mas bien lo dijo con diversión, como aceptando su derrota. - De acuerdo¿por donde quieres que comience a contar? - le preguntó sonriendo levemente, sin muchas ganas ahora.

- Que tal desde que te mataron. - sugirió Draco astutamente, ignorando la sorpresa que le había causado el tono con el que Potter le había dicho aquel 'insulto'.- Según los mortifagos y lo que yo vi, tu estabas desangrado y habían drenado tu magia para asegurarse que estabas completamente muerto y sin embargo cuando llegué con los de la orden tu tenías pulso. Una vez en Hogwarts estuviste muerto por unas tres horas y luego milagrosamente tu corazón volvió a bombear sangre.

- Vaya, yo pensé que cuando los mortifagos se habían ido yo había muerto. - dijo Harry pensativamente tomando otro sorbo de vino para luego llevarse un poco de lo que estaba comiendo a la boca.

- Estabas en coma, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey. - dijo Draco observando como el castaño que tenía en frente se llevaba lentamente el tenedor a la boca para luego degustar con gula la comida antes de tragar y beber un sorbo de vino, él ya había terminado de comer ya que comía bastante más rápido que el otro chico.

- Bueno, después de que "morí", aunque ahora según tu estaba en coma durante ese tiempo, me encontré con un hombre con alas negras que parecía ser un ángel aunque no dijo nada mientras estuve ahí, ni tampoco mientras rompió mis barreras y reviso toda mi vida sin que se le moviera ni un pelo. - eso último lo dijo con algo de disgusto y enojo.- Luego aparecí en una habitación blanca en donde no se que ángel me dijo que todavía no era mi hora y que volvería aquí hasta que matara a Tom. - dijo Harry sin dar muchos detalles.

- ¿Qu-qué ellos hicieron que? - tartamudeó Draco sin creerle.

- Ellos me revivieron alegando que todavía no había completado mi misión. - dijo Harry con una tranquilidad exasperante, bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de vino que quedaba en su copa para luego llenarla de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué huiste en cuanto despertaste? - preguntó el rubio ya recuperado de la sorpresa anterior.

- Decidí que prefería disfrutar de mi vida un poco más, que no quería volver a luchar y que definitivamente no me importaba en absoluto lo que le sucediera al mundo mágico. - dijo Harry y Draco notó perfectamente como una pequeña sombra cruzaba por los ojos del chico, opacándole ligeramente sus ojos dorados. Aunque fue solo durante unos minúsculos instantes por alguna razón creyó comprender el sentimiento al cual se refería el chico y, por más que nunca hubiera creído que eso pudiera suceder, estuvo de acuerdo con Potter y con la decisión que este había tomado.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Bien, se que me tardé mucho y que no tiene perdón pero es que estoy castigada U.U y me cuesta muchio conectarme -.-' aunque pueden tirarme todos los tomatazos que quieran que yo los comprenderé, para colmo que tardo mil años en actualizar les doy un cap de solo TRES paginas ¬.¬ yo también me enojaría si estuviera en su lugar.

Buenop, trataré de actualizar pronto mis otros fics n.n

Bye, beshosss!!! nos leemosss!!! n.nU


End file.
